I Will Not Bow
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: When Morti was born, she was a happy child. She had her twin, her parents and wanted for nothing. Then one by one, she looses it all. When they only one she has left is her best friend Sam, what lengths will she go through to protect him? She promised herself she would do anything, say anything to keep him safe...and she never breaks a promise; no matter what alien robot cars say.
1. Chapter 1: The New Car(s)

**Summary: **What is it like to live in a world filled with happiness? A world where there is no pain. No hurt. No fear? It is a hard world to imagine. At least for Mortifera Azar Cohen it is. Hers is a life filled with pain and fear. With her parents dead at a young age, her and her twin are all on their own. What happens when the last person she loves dies? What happens when the only person that keeps her holding on is gone? What happens when twins are separated? She crumbles and falls. She turns hard and cold. She...becomes something that she doesn't recognize when she looks in the mirror. After all they have gone through, the one thing that she failed do is keep her twin safe. What happens after she fails? What happens when she has a friend who is thrust into a new world? What happens when she vows to keep him safe and the world around her strives to make that impossible? What happens if she fails to keep him safe? What happens if she doesn't?_  
_

Beta'd by ShadowHunter19

**Chapter One**

* * *

_Why'd you go leave me to the vultures,_  
_now it weighs so heavy on my soul._  
_Why'd go leave me to the vultures,_  
_it got so heavy._  
_And Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh,_  
_We could've done better,_  
_We should've done better._  
_And Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh,_  
_We could've done better,_  
_should have done better._

_Now I can't sleep at night, I'm not afraid, I'm terrified,_  
_and I can't sleep at night and I want to, I want to._  
_And I can't sleep at night, I'm not afraid, I'm terrified,_  
_and I can't sleep at night and I want to, I need to know._  
_And I can't sleep at night and I want to, I want to._  
_I can't sleep at night and I want to, I need to know._

_Why'd you go leave me to the vultures,_  
_now it weighs so heavy on my soul._  
_Why'd go leave me to the vultures_

* * *

Living alone is never fun. Living alone after just having lost the last member of you your family is even less fun. Being forced to live with a stranger is awkward at best. Being forced to live with a stranger after you have gone to a funeral is worse. But maybe starting at the beginning would be for the best..._  
_

Or maybe not.

Long story short, Mom and I were close. Dad and I...not so much. I was a mamma's girl and twin was a daddy's girl. Dad never believed I was his. Both him and mom have blond hair and so does twin. I, on the other hand, don't. I have long, loosely curled black hair. Mom had brown eyes, Dad had blue eyes, twin had brown eyes...I have pale green and silver cat eyes. They don't have a slit pupil or anything like that. They are just that feline green.

Anyway, mom loved dad and would never cheat on him, but he thought she did. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly loved by him as a child. It hurt a lot when I was younger, seeing him loving Twin and completely ignoring me. But I got over it. I was forced to. When twin and I were 5, Mom was stabbed. Some guy tried to rob her. Luckily Mom was close enough to home that she made it back.

Unluckily, twin and I were playing hide and seek...and I was the seeker. Yeah, imagine that. Little ol' me playing hide and seek and finding my bleeding out mother. Wonderful childhood memories. Long story short, she didn't make it. Father became even more closed off and harsh with me. Six months later, twin and I were so bored we decided to play the one game we swore we would never play again.

Hide and Seek.

Once again, I was the unlucky seeker that found our Father bleeding out in a bathtub after slitting his wrists because that was the anniversary of the meeting of him and our mom. After that, what kid would be normal? I wasn't, that's for damn sure. But unlike those other kids, I had a reason to pretend all was good. Twin hadn't see the things that I had seen. She wasn't as scarred as I was. So I smiled, and I laughed. I pretended until I couldn't pretend and then I pretended some more.

Eventually, we got adopted. And then un-adopted. That cute little trend just continued pretty much all of our lives. Then a nice couple decided they wanted to adopt us. Epic. Fail.

We have been shuffled all over the world. When we were 10 we got adopted again. We thought it would last. And for the most part it did. We were happy. They were good to us. We could finally feel normal. We were still with them on our 13th birthdays. They gave us 50 bucks each, dropped us off at the mall and let us have the day. It was awesome. Until someone decided to rob the mall. There were people shooting guns and wild crowds and before I knew it, we were separated. We were all held as hostages, about a group of 12. We didn't all make it. When the robbers didn't get what they wanted, they started shooting people.

When they went for my sister, I freaked. I was the oldest (by a full minute) and I felt it was my responsibility to keep her safe. I...I couldn't save her. I wasn't strong enough and they shot her. And I was alone. With twin gone, I didn't have the fire to pretend. I didn't have any motivation. There was a piece missing from my life. Twin was my sun, my moon and my universe and she was taken from me in the blink of an eye.

Gone.

The family kept me, but after a while of my unresponsive behavior, it got to be too much for them. I was bounced from home to home, house to house, state to state. It wasn't fun, not only did I lose the last of my family, but I lost my first best friend too. His name was Sam. We managed to keep in touch though. After years of being bounced around, I finally got myself emancipated.

I have five different steady jobs. I am a barista at a coffee shop, a car mechanic, a dog walker/sitter, a librarian, and a dance instructor. I work a lot, but it helps that I have completed high school and already finished college. It wasn't as hard as I expected it to be. I am still registered in high school when I move to a new place though. I may have been emancipated and have a lot of jobs, but I am only 16 and I need to be around people my own age.

I am living in Miami right now. It is so hot here all the time. I sigh and wipe my head with a cool rag. I am currently at my mechanic job. I turn and go back inside.

"Anything new boss?" I ask curiously. My boss is pretty cool. He is scary at first, but that passes once you get to know him. He is about 6 feet 2 and has huge bulging muscles. Tattoo's are all down his arms and chest. He crops his brown hair close to his head and his blue eyes are usually closed off. He just turned 18 and fixed this place up. It used to be his dad's but he died, so Caleb took over.

I thought for sure that I wouldn't be hired when I took the job, but I guess he didn't have the heart to turn me away. I was a mess the first time I showed up. It was raining outside and I looked like a drowned rat. Caleb took me in, gave me a job and a place to stay. I do have a bit of a crush on him, but I manage to repress it pretty good. Caleb doesn't date all that much, but he is in a relationship right now and I have to respect that. (Hate it, but I still respect it.)

"Yeah. We have a Saleen-Modified Ford Mustang police cruiser. Just came in yesterday. It is pretty banged up. I was just going to check it out. You gonna come with?" He asks and I grin.

"Are you kidding me?! What year is it?" Caleb grins at my rarely shown enthusiasm.

"It is a 2008 model." I stop dead.

"Are you fricken' kidding me?" I whisper. He shakes his head, grin unwavering.

"Yes!" I jump in the air and pump my fists.

"I get to work on a sexy ass police cruiser! I love this job." I say. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Is that the only reason you even wanted this job? For the 'sexy' cars?" He asks. I smirk and tilt my head to the side as I saunter over to him.

"You know it!" I hear him close the door behind me as we head out to the garage.

"What has gotten into you?" I can hear the laughter in Caleb's tone and genuine curiosity.

"You are never in this good of a mood. It is kind of endearing."He says. I whirl around and grin at him.

"Can you keep a secret?" My eyes sparkle with glee.

"Sure." His blue eyes are light and I have to hide a blush that wants to break out.

"I turned 16 and I got a call today." He pauses, shock and something else flitting across his face.

"You just turned 16?" I smirk and raise a finger to my lips in a shushing motion before continuing.

"I have a friend from when I was 10 years old. He called! He tracked my phone number down and he called me today. It was a shock but I was happy to hear from him." Caleb's eyes darken a little and I feel a thrill race through me.

"You are all hyped up because some guy called you today?" I shake my head.

"No." I draw out my no.

"I am happy because he says his neighbors are going to be moving next year. He wants me to see if I can rent the place out from them." I say and Caleb freezes, the key still in the lock and turns to me.

"And will you?" He asks and I shrug and bite my lip.

"Maybe. I probably will go up there and see him, but I like what I have going for me down here." Caleb's shoulder's relax.

"All right, kid. Enough chit chat." He opens the garage door and it opens with a loud clatter as it slides up. My eyes immediately focus on the battered police car in the garage. Caleb turns and grins at me. "We've got work to do."

* * *

_**3 months later**_

* * *

I slide behind the wheel of the mustang and gently run my fingers down the steering wheel. I can almost swear that the car shivers. I sigh and rest my forehead on the steering wheel. I take a deep breath and let it out. We have finally fixed the car. There was so much crap wrong with it. It took Caleb and I this long to fix him. I roll my eyes as I mentally go through the long list. He had a broken rear axle, a broken radiator, coil spring, clutch, brake, cylinder, compressor. The list goes on.

It was hard fixing this car, but it is so worth it. I grin and run a hand over the smooth leather. The car trembles underneath me and I giggle.

"You are one sexy car." I sigh and say.

"If you were alive, I think you would be one sexy man too." I says and grin to myself. An idea pops into my head and I smirk. I look around and pull the keys out of my pocket.

"What do you say to going for a ride?" I say putting the keys in the engine and it revs without me having to do anything. It startles me for a second before I bark out a laugh.

"You are gonna have to do a lot more than that to scare me!" I say putting the car into reverse and put my foot to the pedal. I smoothly back the car out and I grin as we get to the street.

My heart is racing and adrenaline is rushing through me. I grin as I look at the open road ahead of me. I close my eyes, take a deep breath...and press my foot to the gas as far as it would go. The pressure flings me against the seat as the engine roars and the car leaps forward in a rush of speed. I let out a whoop of laughter and grab the stick shift again. I put it into the next gear and the car speeds faster. We reach the highway and I don't care. We keep going.

I grin and shout my adrenaline as we go faster and faster and faster. I reach the first car and without missing a beat, I weave around without a problem. I flick the sirens on and add my voice to the general chaos in this car. Faster and faster, we race down the street, and in that moment...I feel free.

* * *

_**4 months later**_

* * *

"Here's your pay." Caleb smiles at me and my heart stutters before I take my check. I bite my lip and lower my head.

"Is something the matter?" Caleb asks, concern in his voice. I take a deep breath.

"Sam called again today." I feel more than see Caleb stiffen. For some reason, he really doesn't like Sam.

"I am gonna go up to California in about a week." I chance a glance up and immediately regret it. Caleb's eyes are hard and his jaw is clenched.

"Cal, you have to understand-" I start to say but he interrupts me.

"I understand." His voice is hard as he cuts me off and I flinch.

"You are leaving m- the shop. Great. Do you want me to fire you? Or do you prefer quitting?" He asks and tears fill my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. I haven't cried since my twin died. No need to start now.

"Cal, don't do that." I face him.

"Do what?" He bites out and crosses his arms.

"I need to go see Sammy. I haven't seen him in a while. I will be back but-"

"Don't bother. I won't be here. I have been called back to the army." I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"I guess this is good bye. The car stays here with me though." I flinch, but nod. As much as I love that car, I know it isn't mine to take with me. I turn and walk to the door but I stop before I leave. In the movies, this is where I would go back and kiss him, but this is real life and I don't have the fire in me anymore. So, I just turn my head to look at him out of the corner of my eye and whisper a good-bye before I leave.

* * *

_**1 week later - Southern California**_

* * *

I take a deep breath as I step off of the plane. I grin as the sun hits my face and I walk over to the conveyor belt and grab my bags. I put one over my shoulder and grab my other two bags. I walk outside and narrow my eyes a little as the sun hits my face.

"MORTI! MORTI!" I turn as I hear someone shouting my name. My smile lights up as I see the tall, dark haired (curly haired) guy racing to me, brown eyes lit up with happiness. I squeal and drop my bags as I race to him. I leap into his arms and Sammy twirls me around as we both laugh and talk over each other.

"Good to see you-"

"Missed you-"

"Been forever-"

"How was your flight-"

"Okay, okay." I turn to face Sammy's father. "Let the poor girl breath before you smother her." Ron interjects and points at me. Judy rolls her eye behind his back and I grin. She moves around him and holds her arms out to me.

"Leave the children alone Ron. They haven't seen each other in forever. I think this is perfectly normal for them. How are you dear?" She envelops me in a huge hug and I wave my arms desperately at Sam. The traitor just snickers at me while a few of my ribs are breaking. I take a deep breath as she releases me. "You look a bit small, dear. We need to stop and get you some food on the way." She smiles kindly at me, but Ron shakes his head with exasperation.

"Is that really necessary Judith? The poor kid hasn't even seen us for 5 minutes and already you are trying to stuff her like a Thanksgiving turkey." He says and Judy goes over to him smacks him on the head before turning back to me.

"Now, dear. Let Ron grab your bags and carry them to the car." She says. I smile and back away so he can grab the bags. I go over to Sam.

"Your mom is scary when she is on a roll." I mutter to him and he snickers at me.

"Tell me about it. I'm just glad you are here now, so I don't have to have the full brunt of it. She has been a nightmare ever since you said you were going to come up here. I must have gained like, 20 pounds from all of the cookies she has been making!"He says. I laugh and shake my head at him.

"You poor thing, you!" He nods seriously as we go to the parking lot. When I see the car that Ron drives, my jaw drops.

"Oh my god!" I say and grab Sam's arm.

"I think I have died and gone to heaven!" I say salivate over the gorgeous green 2007 Audi Q7 FSI quattro [Typ 4L].

"This car is amazing!" I whisper and reverently run my hands down the side of it. As amazing a car as it is, I feel a quick flash of disappointment when the car doesn't react like my car does. I call him Barricade because one time the radio clicked on and repeated one song over and over. The song was called Barricade by Interpol. On the downside, I had to listen to one song over and over. On the plus side, I found a name for my car and found a good new song. The name fit him perfectly.

"You like my car?" Ron asks tossing my bags into the trunk and gently shutting it. I nod, my eyes fixed on his car.

"Are you kidding?! This baby is amazing!" I turn to him and fold my hands under my chin and widen my eyes pleadingly.

"Please, please, pleeeeease will you let me drive?" I ask hopefully. Sam scoffs from the back seat.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, he won't let anyone drive is precious little baby- What?! Are you kidding me?!" I grin as Ron hands me the keys. I gleefully slide into the front seat and slide the key in and start the engine. It comes to life with a gentle purr and I compare it to Barricade. Not even close. I grin and look at Sam in the back.

"Don't pout Sammy!" I laugh. "This is going to be fun!" I grin devilishly and speed out of the parking lot.

* * *

"NEVER AGAIN!" Sam shouts dramatically as he throws himself on the grass.

"I am never letting you drive me anywhere ever again!" He dramatically says and I laugh as Sam kisses the grass. I grab my phone and snap a picture as he makes a fool of himself.

"Relax, Sammy." I scoff.

"That was nothing. If I had my car, I could take you for a _real_ drive." I say and Sam shakes his head at me and gets up.

"Never gonna happen." I snicker as I follow him into the house.

"Never say never, Sammy-boy." I clap him on the shoulder as we go inside.

* * *

_**2 Months later**_

* * *

"Ahhhh!" I scream.

"No! Don't! I'm so sorry! Please-" I say and choke on water before I swim back up and glare at Sam. He grins and laughs at me.

"That's what you get when you call me a scaredy cat!" He says doubling over with laughter. I slap the top of the pool in frustration, but I can't help the smile that tugs on the side of my mouth.

"Just you wait Sam! I will get you one day!" He just rolls his eyes and pulls off his shirt before jumping into the pool.

"He got you good!" Miles chortles and tosses an arm over my shoulders. I grin and bump his hip with mine, but before I can retort, I get interrupted.

"Mortifera, dear! There is someone on the phone for you!"

"Okay!" I shout back and turn to grin at Miles.

"Race you to the house?" I ask, mischief twinkling in my pale green and silver eyes. He smirks.

"You're on! Ready, set, go!" We both take off laughing. I push him to the side and speed up. "Hey!" He shouts behind me, and I let out a bark of laughter.

"Yes!" I cheer and throw my hands in the air as I make it to the door first.

"Thanks, Mrs. Judy." I grab the phone, but before I can say hello, Miles reaches me.

"You cheater!" He exclaims. I laugh and smirk at him.

"I didn't cheat Miles! You are just slow!" I shriek with laughter as he picks me up.

"Put me down, Miles!" I say and he looks at me with glee in his brown eyes.

"Take it back." I frown playfully.

"Never!" I vow and smirk as I get an idea. I look at him through my lashes and bite my lip.

"Miles?" I say throatily. He stops walking.

"Yeah?" I giggle as his voice cracks and run and hand down his chest.

"Put me down, please?" I purr. He nods dazedly and puts me down.

"Thanks." I say pulling him closer...and then push him into the pool.

"Hey!" He shouts and I giggle and wave at him before I turn and go back to the house so I can answer the phone in my hand.

"Hello?" I ask curiously, wondering who could be calling me.

"This is Caleb." A voice bites out angrily. I stiffen as I realize he just heard me and Miles messing around.

"Hey, Caleb. What's up?" I try to keep my voice as cheerful as possible.

"What did you do with the car?" I frown and straighten.

"What are you talking about?" He sighs on the other end.

"The police cruiser, it is missing. What did you do?" I clench my jaw, hurt. I would never steal from him.

"I didn't do anything, Cal. You know I have been in Cali with Sam. I haven't been to Miami since I left." He scoffs on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are up there with your precious Sam." I cock my hip out.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Anger is ringing in my voice.

"It didn't sound like you were hanging out with a guy name Sam. And it didn't seem like you and the other guy were just friends either." I shake my head and run a hand through my hair.

"Whatever Caleb. It shouldn't even matter to you. You have a girlfriend and I am no longer working for you. So, just knock it off. I don't have Barricade." I wait for him to respond, but there is silence on the other end.

"I have to go." He finally responds, sounding more like my Caleb and not some jealous guy.

"Okay. Call me later? We have some catching up to do." I wait anxiously for him to respond.

"All right. I'll call you later." I grin.

"Talk to you later, Cal! Bye!" After he hangs up, I squeal and rush back out front to play in the pool with the guys.

* * *

"No, no, no!" I walk into the house and see Sam with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" I ask, grabbing an apple and biting into it. He looks at me desperately.

"I didn't get an A in science!"

"Uh, huh. And your point is?" I ask cluelessly.

"Dad said he would get me a car if and only if I brought him 3 A's and 2,000 dollars. I have the money and two A's but my this was supposed to be my last A!" He groans. "I am so screwed!" I smile softly and grab the paper.

"Sam. Sam. Sam." He raises his head with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" I smirk.

"I can help you get an A in history." He grins.

"Are you serious right now? Because I don't think I could handle it if you are kidding." I grin.

"Seriously. I am really good with history. I can help you ace this class, no problem."

"All right. This is going to be awesome!" He picks me up in a hug and twirls me around before dashing off and going to tell his dad. I laugh and shake my head as I go and look up some stuff about the Witwicky family.

* * *

**_Last class in school - History class (The Deciding A)_**

* * *

I relax back in my seat as another kid finishes his history report. This is so boring. I pull out my phone and text Sam, who is sitting two seats ahead of me. It also happens to be a seat behind and to the right of Mikaela Bane, Sam's current (and only) crush. She is lounging in her seat, her boyfriend Trent's arm across her shoulder.

I can see how he likes her, with her long dark hair, her blue eyes and her too good to be true body shape but she doesn't even notice Sam. I can kind of get why when she has her tall, buff and all around handsome boyfriend but Trent is a complete ass. I grin and send my text to Sam.

'_Are you imagining it is you in Trent's place right now?_' He twists around and glares at me but it is ruined by the blush staining his cheeks.

'**Not that it is any of your business, but no.**' He replies and I snicker.**  
**

'_I'd believe you...if no has suddenly become yes._' I say pressing send and look up to see Sam's reaction. It doesn't disappoint. He stiffens and makes an odd sort of choking noise. I have to hide my giggles as I sink into my seat. Sam swings around to glare at me and I wave my hands in surrender.

'_**Are you making fun of Sammy again?**_' Miles texts me. I look to the seat behind and to the left of me. I grin and send him a thumbs up and mouth, 'Watch this.' He grins and nods at me. No one can rile Sam the way I can.

'_Sammy?_' I send the text and he ignores me. I frown before I type a new message and resend it over 20 times. Sam's phone buzzes again and again. He finally picks it up.

'**What?!**' He replies annoyed. I quickly type my witty response.

'_You lurv Mik-kae-kae! Sammy and Mik-kae-kae sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes-oh wait, we haven't gotten to the love part yet! Buuuut I bet you wished you got to the 'no clothes' part already!_' I say hitting send and sit forward eagerly.

He lunges out of his seat and lucky for me, the kid doing his report just finished so our teacher thought Sam was just volunteering to read his report. Sam sends me a glare as he goes to the front of the class. I slap a hand over my mouth as Sam upends his bag over the table. He sends a sheepish look at our teacher.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of stuff." He tells our teacher before turning back to the rest of the class. I narrow my eyes as Trent leans over to his girlfriend and whispers something to her. I sit up and pull out my BB gun. I slide it up my jacket sleeve and point it at Trent. I send a mischievous look to Miles before turning innocently back to the front of the class.

"For my family..." Sam begins, but a second later, a rubber band hits Sam on the neck. He stops and looks at the class, a vaguely hurt look on his face. Mr. Heiser gets up indignantly and points at the class.

"Who did... Who did that? People! Responsibility." There are a few snickers and I take the opportunity to pull the trigger.

"Ow! Shit!" Trent swears and clutches the back of his neck. I hide a snicker and lower my head. I don't really stand out here at the school. Not anymore. When twin and I first moved here, we were pretty popular. Twin and I wore clothes that were the height of fashion, all of the boys like us and all the girls were jealous of us. Now, I just wear plain clothes that let me blend into the crowd. A simple shirt, jeans and jacket is all I wear. Sam glances over at me, half irritated and half thankful. I shrug innocently at him and gesture him to begin.

"Okay. So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal." Sam moves forward and grabs a map off of the table and holds it up.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." I sit forward, even though I have researched this already, it is still interesting to hear.

"So that's the story, right?" Sam sets down the map and picks up the quadrant. It is a brown leather cylindrical shoulder bag.

"And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen." I roll my eyes at the juvenile laughter of my classmates at the word 'seamen.' Mr. Heiser sighs and raises a red stop sign that has the word, 'quiet' on it. Sam continues on.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way." I roll my eyes as Sam starts to hawk off his great-great-grandfather's stuff. He picks up something else.

"Like the sextant here." Cue juvenile laughter.

"$50 for this, which is a bargain." Sam sets that down and picks up the most interesting item on the table in my opinion.

"These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses." The glass on the glasses is cracked and there are small, barely noticeable markings on the glass.

"I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." Fed up, Mr. Heiser finally speaks up.

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Sam nods.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund." He turns back to the class. He is going to crash and burn if he continues on like this. "You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take . Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day." Mr. Heiser drops his head back in irritation.

"Sam!" I shout and Sam jumps a little and gets back on track.

"Sorry. Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." Sam holds up some old newspaper clippings we found in the attic. The bell rings and everyone gets up and starts to leave. I get up and grab my bag. I hang back with Miles before the crowd sweeps us out the doors. We wait for Sam outside the school.

"So have your parents said whether or not you can come with us when we get Sam's new car?" Miles shakes his head.

"Nah, they don't want me getting any 'ideas' since according to them, I won't be getting a car until I graduate and buy it with my own money." I nod sympathetically.

"What about you? Are you gonna be buying a car?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Not yet. Getting a car is Sammy's thing. Besides, if I get a car it isn't going to be a used car. It is going to be new. I don't want Sam to feel bad that he has to drive a crappy car, because I don't doubt that is the kind of car his dad is going to let him get." I say and Miles nods in agreement.

"I get it. So, did you hear about the party at the lake?" I nod.

"Yeah, why?" He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Sam comes racing out the door.

"Guys. Guys!" He holds up his paper proudly. An A- is right there in red marker. I grin and jump up to hug him.

"Congrats, Sammy!" I squeal into his ear. He laughs and wraps an arm around me.

"C'mon! Dad is waiting. Let's go get my car!" I laugh as Sam drags me away. I twist around and wave at Miles.

"Later, Miles!" He waves back but I can't focus on him anymore because Sam is dragging me to the car.

"Yes! Yes, yes." Sam shouts. I hop into the back seat as Sam clambers in.

"So?" Ron asks, a hidden smile on his face. Sam hands him the paper as he buckles in. Ron looks at the paper and deliberately draws out the moment. Sam sits anxiously and waits for the verdict.

"A-. It's an A, though." Sam points at the paper. Ron looks up with a smirk.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." His dad says and Sam's face falls.

"It's an A." He says and Sam's face lights back up.

"So I'm good?" Sam asks and Ron smiles at him and starts up the car.

"You're good." He says and Sam shoots me a grin over his shoulder as we start to drive and I can't help thinking that my life is as perfect as it has ever been in a while.

* * *

We are driving close to a few car dealers and Ron looks at Sam with a barely hidden smirk.

"I got a little surprise for you, son." He says.

"What kind of..." Sam trails off as we pull into a Porsche car dealership.

"Yeah, a little surprise." Ron says as I look on in amusement. This is not going to end well for Sammy. I hide a snicker by coughing. Sam fidgets in his seat and looks at the shiny cars in wonder.

"No. No, no, no, no. Dad!" He says in complete disbelief.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" He shouts and I snicker at the unholy glee on Ron's face.

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." I can't help it and I burst out laughing with Sam's dad. I fall back on the seat and clutch at my stomach. Sam shoots a glare at me before turning to his dad.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asks his dad. Ron looks at him as we drive down the street.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." He says. The chuckling renews at Sam's expense.

"What's wrong with you?" Disappointment is ringing in Sam's voice.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" Sam looks away from him as we pull into the lot of a dingy car dealership.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." I hear the rumble of a car and look behind me. There is a crappy looking black and yellow car behind us. It looks pretty cool with its racing stripes. I turn back to the conversation.

"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." He says

"It's not a funny joke." Sam fumes as we get out of the car. A tall black guy walks out of the door.

"Manny!" He shouts.

"What?" Another voice shouts back.

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring white folks." I snicker as the clown faces the guy.

"I'm hot! Makeup's melting. It hurts my eyes." He says and I snicker before stopping. The dingy yellow and black car is now parked in the parking lot. Sam goes over to his dad who is getting out of the car.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad." Sam says and Ron just looks at him.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." He says and Sam shakes his head.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?" He asks and Ron nods.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin." Sam says gestures to the cars around us. Ron nods again.

"Okay."

"You want me to live that life?" Sam asks and Ron shrugs and Sam gets exasperated.

"No sacrifice, no victory." Ron starts.

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad." Sam mutters and I snicker at him. He pointedly ignores me.

"Right." His dad reply's before the owner of the dealership comes over.

"Gentlemen." He holds out his hand to Sam's dad.

"Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" He asks and Ron turns to Sam and claps him on the shoulder.

"Well, my son here, looking to buy his first car." Ron says and Sam looks at me for help and I just shrug. The dealer holds a hand to his chest.

"You come to see me?" He asks Sam. Sam shrugs.

"I had to." Sam says and the guy ignores him and turns back to Ron.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." He says and Sam shakes his hand and introduces himself.

"Sam." The guy grins.

"Sam, let me talk to you." He gestures at the cars around us.

"Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine." I think wistfully of Barricade.

"Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy." He waves to a lady next door.

"That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy!" She gives him the finger and I laugh. The guy acts all wounded.

"Don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch." He mutters to his mom before turning back to Sam.

"I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" He turns Sam and we look at the sorry collection of cars. My fingers itch to get under the hood of the yellow and black car that my eyes land on. "Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need."

We walk over to the car my eyes are focused on. As we get closer, I can see that the car is a trashed 1977 Camaro. It looks like it has a riveted hood scoop, Cragar SS wheels in the front, Eric Vaughn Real Wheels in the back, marine-grade vinyl seats, and even an eight-track player. All in all, it is a really nice car. Sam agrees as he runs a hand on the hood of the Camaro. It is the type of car that will let us put the hood of the car down. Sam smiles.

"This ain't bad." The dealer grins. "This one's got racing stripes." I roll my eyes at Sam. No duh.

"Yeah." The guy agrees absent-mindedly. "It got racing... Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." I roll my eyes and go over to Sam who is bent over and peering into the car. He looks up at me and grins.

"I think this might be the one." I grin.

"Not a half bad choice." I go around to the other side and get into the passenger seat as Sam gets into the drivers seat. He puts his hands on the steering wheel and smiles.

"Feels good." Sam runs a hand over the middle of the steering wheel. I lean closer and look at the odd metal sort of face.

"What is that?" Sam shrugs, his eyes glued to the car. I sit back and close my eyes. Call me crazy, but this car gives me the same feel as my Barricade did. There is an odd sort of...I don't know, aliveness to it. I run a hand in the seems of the car and it shivers. I stiffen then grin. I snicker at the little bee hanging from the rear-view mirror. I reach out and steady it. I laugh out loud as I read what it says. 'Bee-otch'

"Cute." I mutter and I could swear the car vibrates. Sam and I look up as Ron's voice filters into the car.

"How much?" We look at each other eagerly.

"Well," The dealer begins. "Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..."

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Sam speaks up. The guy leans down and looks at us through the window. I wrinkle my nose at the guy. Personal space man, geez! I think to myself.

"Yeah, but it's custom." The dealer says again.

"It's custom faded?" Sam asks, coming across as a smart mouth.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." The man says patronizingly before looking at Sam's dad.

"Five grand." He says and Ron shakes his head and I look at Sam.

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." The dealer nods.

"Kids, come on, get out. Get out the car." I roll my eyes and look at Sam. The stubborn look is on his face.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." The man shakes his head.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." He points to the yellow bug car next to the one we are in as Sam and I get out of the car. "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut."

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Sam's dad speaks up. Sam shakes his head and gets out of the car.

"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes."

"This is a classic engine right here." The dealer gets into the Bug. I swear, sometimes people just don't know when to shut up. "I sold a car the other day..." As Sam shuts the car of the Camaro, the passenger side door swings open and hit the Bug. I quickly jump out of the way and go over to a shocked Sam.

The dealer scrambles to get out of the Bug and I snicker at him. Ron gives me a disapproving look.

"Gee. Holy cow." Ron walks over. The dealer shakes his head.

"- No, no, no. No worries."

"You all right?" Ron asks and I have to turn into Sam's side to stifle a whole new wave of giggles. The man forces a smile.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" All of the sudden, the radio flicks on.

:...greater than man...: The clueless dealer points at a car I don't bother to look at.

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy." He walks off and I turn to go too, but all of a sudden, the car lets out a charged up sound and all of the windows in the car place explode in a shower of glass. The dealer pops up from the ground where he was cowering and raises his hand.

"$4,000!" The guy shouts and I grin and high-five Sam.

He is getting a new car.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**Summary: **When Morti was born, she was a happy child. She had her twin, her parents and wanted for nothing. Then one by one, she looses it all. When they only one she has left is her best friend Sam, what lengths will she go through to protect him? She promised herself she would do anything, say anything to keep him safe...and she never breaks a promise; no matter what alien robot cars say.

A/N: All outfits are on my profile. Just go to my profile (by clicking on my pen-name on here by the picture for my story) and scroll down until to find my I Will Not Bow outfits.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers world. I only own Morti.

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count: _**_4, 587_

Reviews are always appreciated! Also, Fav's and follows are always welcome and appreciated! And since my review = preview works pretty good, the offer is being put up for this story! That means if you review, you get a preview of the next chapter! So send those reviews in guys! Hope you love this new chapter!

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): DemontaDark, blaahblaahblaah, kyubbi lover 98, YamamotoFan, UltimateOne Baal07i, ThePegasusDevice! You guys make me happy when you fave and follow my story!

ThePegasusDevice - Thanks for reviewing! I am glad you like my first chapter! I actually have her reaction to Barricade all planned out! Keep reading to see!

Thank you guys so much! It means a lot for the follow/favs for any of my stories! This is awesome for me!

This chapter is dedicated to my fav/followers listed above. Thanks so much you guys!

I am so sorry for not updating in a while! I am so happy you guys stuck around! Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiing!_

I groan, roll over and shove a pillow on my head. That does not work. I hate alarms. I sit up. I don't have an alarm. I scramble out of bed and rush over to my dresser. I pick up my phone and answer it.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Are you up for a party?" Sam's familiar vibrant voice asks through the phone. I sit up, interest piqued.

"That depends on who is hosting, where the party will be and are you going be there Sammy?" Sam laughs on the other end.

"Yeah, I am going. Miles is going too. It is at the Lake, everybody can go...including Mikeala." I smile.

"Nice to know." I act casual like I don't know what he is trying to tell me. Sam sighs in frustration on the other end.

"Morti!" I snicker.

"Is something the matter, Sammy?" He sighs.

"Yes! Mikaela is going to be a the Lake! OH my god! Mikaela is going to be at the Lake!" I sigh.

"Sammy, take a deep breath. What time is the party?" I hear him take a deep breath.

"Um, the party is starting around 6:30 later tonight." I nod even though he can't see me.

"Okay, I am going to get a bowl of cereal and then I will be over there."

"What are we going to do?" I laugh.

"We'll think of something. Chillax. You know I will be there to help you out."

"Okay, see you in a few."

"Later." I hang up and stand in my room for a few moments. I go over to the window and I see Sam's new car sitting in the driveway. It could seriously use a bath. I smile. The car could use a bath. That is what Sammy and I can do. I look at the clock. It is 11:30. I can probably draw it out to around 2. After that, I am gonna have to wing it.

I pull on my light wash jean shorts, my Bored in the U.S.A. t-shirt and my black and blue flip flops before running a brush through my hair and pull on a Captain America hat.

I go downstairs and stare at the food in the refrigerator for a few minutes before deciding (like every other morning) that I am not hungry at the moment. I go to the garage, grab a bucket and fill it with sponges and soap before heading over to Sam's house which is next door. I let myself in and walk into the kitchen. Sam's mom is in the kitchen making another batch of brownies. I smile at her and grab one.

"Hi, Aunt Judy." She smiles at me. (She isn't really my aunt, it is just an affectionate term.)

"Hello, dear. Why do you have those?" She gestures at my car cleaning supplies.

"These? Sam called me and told me he was bored so I brought these over. We are going to clean his new car." She chuckles.

"Does Sam know that?" I smirk and shake my head.

"No, he does not." She laughs fondly.

"It really is good to have you around dear. Go right on up, Sam hasn't come out of his room all morning."

"Okay." I laugh and go up to Sam's room. When I open the door Sam looks up and smiles a greeting. I hold up the buckets. "Ready?" He laughs.

"Let me guess. You have decided to distract me by making me clean my new car?" I make a show of clapping.

"Correct! Let's go!" I laugh as we head back outside. As Sam pulls the hose around, I walk over to the car. I run a hand down the hood and chuckle at the small shiver.

"Ready for a bath?" I don't expect a response, Barricade never talked to me, so imagine my shock when the radio flicked on.

:**Ready to go**... - **Nice and fresh baby**!: Two different radio clips play and I step back in shock.

"That's different." I mutter before going over to the buckets and putting soap in them.

"Alright! The hose is on!" Sam shouts and comes around the corner to the front of the house. "The nob for the hose was hard to turn on-"

"Sam!" I shriek. He had turned the hose in my direction and as a result, I was getting soaked. He stares for a second before yanking the hose away from me. I stomp my foot and cross my arms. He smiles sheepishly at me before a small smile cracks my stern face. We burst out laughing before I grab the hose and fill up the buckets. The water gets all soapy right away. I turn the hose off and we both grab a sponge.

Before long we are making a competition out of it.

"I bet you, that this car will be so shiny on my side, I could blind someone with it!" Sammy boasts and I snicker.

"Oh, yeah? Well I bet I could make this car so clean, we will be able to eat off of it without getting any diseases!" I shout back. This continues for a while. I stop scrubbing the car and wipe off my head. I set down the sponge and dry myself off before I climb in the car and turn on the radio. Sam gets in and adds his opinion to my music.

Taylor Swift? Hell no! (He could feel his masculinity fading away with every second he was listening to her song.) Demi Lovato? (He can feel boobs growing out of his chest.) Aerosmith? Who the hell are they? (I freaked out, how could he not know them?) I settle on Aerosmith's song called Dream On.

We get out of the car and wash to the beat of the awesome song.

_Every time that I look in the mirror_  
_All these lines on my face getting clearer_  
_The past is gone_  
_It went by like dusk to dawn_  
_Isn't that the way_  
_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_Yeah, I know nobody knows_  
_Where it comes and where it goes_  
_I know it's everybody's sin_  
_You got to lose to know how to win_

* * *

"Alright, we have finished the car, what now?" Just as Sammy asks, his stomach rumbles. I look at him before raising my hands and slowly backing away.

"Okay, Sammy." I say warily. "I know you are hungry, just please don't eat me!" I laugh and run into the house as an outraged Sam chases me.

"Get back here!" I stop in the kitchen and get on one side of the counter. I make like I am going one way before bolting out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sam lunges at me and I dive under him and race back into the kitchen, laughing the whole way. Sam almost gets me and I shriek and twist out of his way and I am cornered by the sink. He walks slowly to me, a devious look on his face.

"You are trapped, so just hand yourself over. No quick movements." I look around. My eyes land on the hose attached to the sink and I smirk. Sam follows my eyes and lunges at me, but I grab the hose and spray him with it. He turns his face away and we are shouting and laughing and wrestling.

"What is going on in here?!" We both freeze and slowly look up. Uncle Ron is standing with his hands in the air and he is looking at the kitchen with shock. When Sam and I were wrestling we knocked down a bowl of fruit, a big silver bowl, spoons and ended up spraying the cabinets, and the floors in the kitchen. It looked like a war-zone. Sam and I share sheepish glances before simultaneously pointing at each other.

"She did it!-"

"He did it!" I shove the hose into Sam's hands and try to get up. The floor is so slippery that we fall and hit heads.

"You two are going to clean this up! I can't believe this!" He tosses his hands in the air and leaves, looking so much like his wife when she is angry that we have to stifle our laughter. "What was that?" He pops his head back in the kitchen. Sam and I share an innocent look.

"Nothing!" We chime in perfect unison before we slowly get up and start to clean.

About twenty minutes later, we finally finish. We go into the living room and collapse on the couch. Sam tosses his arm over my shoulder and groans.

"That was fun." He says sarcastically. I grin and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I am going to go take a shower." I say. Sam waits a few minutes and when I still haven't moved, nudges me with his shoulder.

"In what century are you planning on taking that shower?" I roll my eyes.

"I think I will wait a few centuries before I climb out of my grave to shower my rotting bones." Sam shudders and I snicker before slowly getting up. "Damn, I am so tired." Sam nods.

"Tell me about it." I laugh.

"Later, Sammy-boy!"

"Don't call me that!" I leave laughing.

* * *

My phone rings and I pick it up as I wrap a towel around me.

"Are you going to the party?" Miles asks when I answer.

"Yeah. Sammy and I are getting ready. We are going to stop and pick you up so we can get something to eat before we go to the party, so you have to be ready when we get to your house." I tell Miles, standing in front of my closet and wondering what I am going to wear.

"Right, um, see you then?" I smile.

"Yeah, later Miles." I hang up. When twin and I lived here, Miles and I dated. I mean, we were only 10 but we still dated for the 3 years that we were here for. I didn't even like him that way, I usually like guys that look like Caleb. Tall, muscles and sensitive. Miles was only 1 out of those three. There was just something about him. He sort of reminded me of Sam mooning over Mikaela.

So, I went on a date with him. He was so sweet that I think I fell for him right then and there. I really did like him and we came as close to loving each other as 10, 11, 12, and 13 year olds can love. We broke up when twin died though. I just didn't have it in me to care about anyone. I cut myself off because I didn't want to be close to someone and have to lose them.

I sigh and go to my stereo. I flick it on and Stompa by Serena Ryder comes on. I smile and sashay over to my closet again. Nothing too revealing, so I am wearing jeans. I pull out my black acid wash ripped skinny jeans. I slip them on and look for a shirt. I decide on my purple and black striped cross design mesh crop top. It shows a sliver of my stomach so that is my sexy factor.

For my shoes, I grab my purple and white tie dye Chuck Taylors and put them on. On my left wrist, I slip on my purple love melody bracelet. It has a silver infinity charm, three little hearts and a music charm that I adore. On my right wrist I slip on my silver watch and a really pretty wrap around curved leaf bracelet. On my left middle finger, I put my Cable Wrap Ring with Black Onyx and then I grab my heart shaped purple jade necklace and put it on. It hangs from a silver chain.

I grab my black and white hat that says, "Sorry I'm Fresh" and run a brush through my curls before putting my hat on. I put on some purple eye-shadow, lip gloss grab my small purple dagger and put it in my back pocket. I have to be careful, just in case. I don't ever plan on getting caught off guard ever again.

* * *

I slip through the front door and smile at Sam's dad before I head upstairs and go into his room. He whirls around and holds out his arms.

"How do I look?" I survey him. He is dressed like normal.

"Like you always do." I pick up Mojo an sit in the chair. He drops his arms.

"Seriously."

"Relax, Sammy. You look great. Just don't talk and you will have her falling for you in no time." Sam gives me an irritated look and I laugh. He goes behind his huge shelf thing and gets his keys.

"All right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl." He ignores me and sets his keys down on the shelf and goes over to his computer. "I need money to take out the girl is what I need." He goes on his eBay page. "Zero bids. Great. Broke." He gets up and puts his pen in his mouth before grabbing Mojo's medicine for his broken leg. "Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?" Mojo immediately struggles to get down from my lap so I put him down.

I snicker as Sam looks at himself in the mirror and has fake conversations with himself and the mirror. He comes back to the desk to give Mojo his pain pills.

"It's like clockwork. All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay? That's it for today. No more. Crackhead." Sam feeds him the medicine before putting Mojo on the floor.

"Ready to go?" I hop out of the chair and put my phone away.

"Yeah, ready!" I chirp and save my video. This is such good blackmail material. Sam grabs his keys and we head outside. We stand in the doorway for a second and watch his parents attempt to lay down the perfect path.

"Ron, this one is uneven."

"Yeah. Probably."

"This one is wobbly."

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Judy asks and I snicker as we walk to the car.

"Your parents are so awsome!" Sam opens his mouth to answer but we jump as we get interrupted.

"Sam, Mortifera!" We turn to Ron.

"What?" Sam asks. Ron shakes his head.

"I do not like footprints on my grass." Sam and I look down, where there are no footprints.

"What foot... There's no footprints." Sam protests, but his dad just keeps talking.

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Sam shakes his head.

"It's family grass, Dad." Sam says as we walk back to the path.

"Well, when you own your own grass, - you'll understand." Sam's mouth drops open and I snicker. We walk down the path and Sam walks up to his mom.

"This... I can't do it anymore." He points at Mojo. "You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog."

"What?" His mom asks.

"He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom."

"That's his bling." I laugh as the words come out of her mouth and Sam gives me a dirty look for not supporting him. I shrug and hold up my arms before I start laughing again.

"I want you home at 11:00!" Sam and I get in the car.

"Yeah, all right." Sam calls to his mom.

"11:00!" Ron shouts again.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely."

"Seat belt on!" Sam starts up the car and as we drive away, a cloud of black dust comes out and I can see his mom turn to his dad and says something before they get back to work and we drive away.

* * *

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asks, and I raise my head from the back seat and I sit up. I poke my head between Sam and Miles and focus on Sam.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam pulls to a stop at the curb and just ahead of us, Trent's big hummer is on the grass parked under some trees. I notice Trent and then I notice Mikeala. Sam also notices Mikeala. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?" I roll my eyes as we get out.

"Yeah, because I am the weird one." I mutter. Sam shoots me a look.

"I wasn't talking about you." Then he turns to Miles. "Don't do anything weird." Miles's jaw drops and I snicker at them. "I'm good right?" Sam asks us as we walk over to where Mikeala and Trent are. Miles looks at him.

"Yeah, you're good." Sam nods.

"Okay." Sam and Miles speed up a little, but I just put my hands in my pockets and walk a little slower.

"Hey, you are that girl from my science class right?" I look up. A cute guy with sandy blond hair and brown eyes is smiling at me.

"Yeah." I hold out my hand. "I am Mortifera." He smiles at me and ducks his head a little.

"My name is Kent." I smile at him as he shakes my hand. "So, you wanna hang out over here with me?" He asks, pointing over his shoulder to his group of friends. I smile and shake my head.

"Can't." His face falls a little.

"Oh, it's okay." He turns to go but I put out a hand to stop him.

"It isn't anything you have said or done wrong, I would love to hang out with you. It's just, I am here with my friend and he is finally going to talk to the girl of his dreams, and I promised I would have his back with that." Kent smiles.

"Okay, um, you wanna hang out some other time then?" I nod.

"Sure." He grins and holds out his hand.

"Do you want me to give you my number or will you give me yours?" I laugh and shake my head and pull out my phone.

"No, I think I will take your number." I look at him expectantly.

"818 - 264 - 3506." I type it in.

"Got it-"

"Morti!" Miles jogs over and glares at Kent. "C'mon. Sam is waiting." Kent smiles at me.

"It was nice talking to you, Morti. Later." I smile at him as we walk away.

"Bye Kent." Miles clenches his jaw as we walk over to Sam.

"Alright, today is the big day." Sam takes a deep breath before we continue on our way to Trent and Mikeala. Trent smirks as he notices Sam, Miles and I headed his way.

"Hey, guys, check it out." Mikeala gets out of the car and wraps her arms around Trent. He looks at her and smiles. "Oh, hi." He turns back to us, cocky smile in place. "Hey, bro. That car. It's nice." Sam smiles awkwardly, trying to keep his eyes away from the girl of his dreams. As we get over there, Miles immediately starts to climb the tree next to where Trent and his friends are. Trent struts forward and looks at Sam.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Sam awkwardly looks at him before looking at Miles.

"We're here to climb this tree." Sam points at the tree that Miles is climbing and Trent smirks.

"I see that. It looks... It looks fun."

"Yeah." Sam lamely mutters. I take a step forward and press my arm to his back. The physical contact reassures him and he relaxes.

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" I have to stifle a snicker at that. Miles recorded Sam's (failed) football tryouts. It was awesome and awful all at once, like a train wreck, you just can't look away. Sam blushes a little.

"Oh, no, no, that... No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." I perk up. Sam is a pretty smart guy and he can run (metaphorical) circles around Trent.

"Oh, yeah?" Trent easily looms over Sam.

"Yeah." Sam quails a little but the sight of Mikeala watching bolsters his confidence to continue.

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent snickers and Sam forces a small laugh.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." Trent may be dumb but he recognized what Sam was saying. His face hardens and he stops smiling. "No, it's a good book. Your friends'll love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Sam smirks and I laugh before stopping at the smile on Mikaela's face. Sam is never going to give up on her now. Judging by the look on Trent's face, Sam's little comment wasn't that amusing to him.

"That's funny." He takes a few looming steps closer to Sam but Mikeala rushes forward and puts her hands on his chest to hold him back.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop." Trent looks at her before scoffing and turning to his friends and says something about a party. Sam takes a deep breath and turns to Miles who is still in the tree.

"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get... Just get out of the tree right now, please." Miles looks at Sam, his blonde hair hanging down before doing a flip and landing on his feet, a wide grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks him harshly as we start to walk away. Unfazed, Miles smirks.

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching." Miles says happily and I have to hide the small flash of jealously I feel. I might not have gotten completely over him. I trail behind them as they walk to the car, looking wistfully at the shining lake. For a second, I get the impulse to stay but a look at Sam's dejected face makes change my mind.

We come to a stop and Miles holds the door open for me. I smile softly at him as I climb into the back. I hide my pleased face at the blush on his face and lay my head back.

"Hey, Sammy? You gonna get in or what?" I ask and the radio flicks on.

**:Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?:**

I stiffen and sit up. I stare out the window at Sam staring at the unmistakable form of Mikaela walking down the road...alone. Miles sits up and blocks my view.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Sam has a dazed look on his face and I groan.

"I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam says lowly, but unfortunately loud enough for us to hear.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." Miles says angrily and I laugh.

"He's right Sammy. I doubt she broke up with Trent. If you do this, you are just asking for trouble." I pipe up. Sam gives me a pleading look.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, all right?" Miles nods.

"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet." Sam faces us with an incredulous look.

"-Did you say, "Put her in the back"?"

"-I called shotgun!" Miles protests and I watch in disbelief. A sinking feeling in my stomach tells me this is just the beginning of what Sam would do for this girl.

"I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car." Sam pulls open the driver door.

"- That's a party foul." Miles says and Sam shakes his head.

"- What rules?" Miles sits up angrily.

"Bros before hos." He says matter of factly and I snort.

"Did you just call Mikaela a ho?" I ask but neither of them are paying attention to me.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" Sam looks seriously at him.

"You can't do this to me." Miles protests.

"You got to get out of my car right now." Miles gets out and Sam starts up the car.

"Are you serious?" I ask Sam angrily and climb into the front seat.

"But it's Mikaela!" He exclaims and I flash him a disappointed look.

"Whatever." I slam the door shut and lean down. "Just think about this. She clearly is not good for you if you are ditching us for even a second with her. What happens if you ever get with her? Huh? You gonna ditch us then?" He opens his mouth but I shake my head. "Go get your girl." I back up and Sam hesitates before driving away and leaving Miles and I behind.


End file.
